A known wind measuring system is disclosed in Bulgarian Inventor's Certificate 33844. The known system measures the direction of the air current without reading the vertical component of the current. Its transducer unit comprises a velocity sensor with a reference disc, a velocity transducer mounted on a carrying axle opposite to the face side of the reference disc, and a transducer for measuring the horizontal direction component of air velocity mounted opposite to the one side surface of the reference disc. Both transducers are provided with one grounded output, the second output of the velocity transducer being directly connected to one output of the transducer unit, while the second output of the transducer for direction is connected via a commutator and brushes to the second output of the transducer unit. The outputs of the transducer unit are respectively connected to the inputs of a unit for electronic processing of the information.
The drawback of the known wind measuring system is that it does not measure the vertical component of the air current, and this results in reduced accuracy and reliability of the information obtained.